narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sakura Haruno
|Zdjęcie=Sakura Haruno.png;Część I Sakurap2.png;Część II Sakura epilog.png;Nowa Era |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=春野サクラ |Rōmaji=Haruno Sakura |Inne nazwy= , , |Polski=Magdalena Krylik~odc. 1-25, Joanna Pach~od odc. 27 |Japoński=Chie Nakamura |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Kobieta |Grupa krwi=0 |Urodziny=28 Marca |Status=Żyje |Wiek część 1=12-13 |Wiek część 2=15-17 |Wzrost część 1=148,5 cm-150,1 cm |Wzrost część 2=161 cm |Wzrost the last=165 cm |Waga część 1=35,4 kg-35,9 kg |Waga część 2=45,4 kg |Ranga część 1=Genin |Ranga część 2=Chūnin |Ranga the last=Jōnin |Klasyfikacja=Medyczny Ninja |Zajęcie=Lekarz, Dyrektor Dziecięcej Kliniki Zdrowia Psychicznego w Konohagakure |Czakra=Uwolnienie Wody, Uwolnienie Ziemi, Uwolnienie Yin, Uwolnienie Yang |Rejestracja Ninja=012601 |Wiek ukończenia akademii=12 |Wiek zdobycia rangi chūnina=14 |Przynależność=Konohagakure, Las Shikkotsu, Zjednoczone Siły Shinobi |Drużyna=Drużyna 7, Jedenastka Konohy~Tylko Anime, Drużyna 10~Tylko Anime, Drużyna Ratunkowa Kazekage, Oddział Ośmiu Osób, Drużyna Poszukująca Orochimaru~Tylko Anime, Trzecia Dywizja, Drużyna Ratunkowa Hanabi~Tylko Film, Ino–Saku–Sai~Tylko Powieść, Korpus Medyczny~Tylko Anime |Klan=Klan Uchiha, |Rodzice=Kizashi Haruno, Mebuki Haruno |Rodzina=Sasuke Uchiha~Mąż,Itachi Uchiha~Szwagier, |Typ mangi=Rozdział |Manga=3 |Boruto=Nie |Anime=1 |Shippūden=Nie |Boruto anime=Nie |Gra=Naruto: Konoha Ninpōchō |Film=Naruto film: Starcie ninja w Kraju Śniegu |OVA=Znaleźć czterolistną czerwoną koniczynę! |Powieść=Naruto: Niewinne Serce Demoniczna Krew |Występuje w=Anime, Manga, Gra, Film, Powieść }} jest kunoichi z Konohagakure. Po byciu przypisaną do Drużyny 7, Sakura szybko odkryła, że była źle przygotowana do obowiązków shinobi. Jednakże, po treningu pod czujnym okiem Sannina Tsunade, przezwyciężyła swoje słabości i stała się rozpoznawalna jako jedna z najlepszych medycznych ninja na świecie. Przeszłość thumb|left|180px|Sakura jako uczennica Akademii. Sakura jest jedynym dzieckiem Mebuki i Kizashiego Haruno. Była wychowywana przez obojga rodziców i przeżyła zwyczajne dzieciństwo, bez jakichkolwiek poważnych tragedii bądź komplikacji. Kiedy dołączyła do Akademii Konohy, kilka dziewcząt z jej klasy zaczęło jej dokuczać z powodu jej wysokiego czoła. Sakura próbowała pozbyć się kompleksu poprzez zakrycie czoła grzywką, lecz to tylko udowodniło jej gnębicielkom, że jest to dla niej duży kłopot, co sprawiło, że szykanowanie przybrało na sile. Ino Yamanaka, jedna z jej koleżanek z klasy, była świadkiem tego i obroniła Sakurę przez szykanami, przy czym zachęciła ją do odsłonięcia swojego czoła, zamiast stałego zakrywania go. Przez następne lata, rady Ino oraz jej przyjaźń pomogły Sakurze w zażegnaniu kompleksów i rozwinięciu swojej osobowości. Choć była wdzięczna swojej przyjaciółce za pomoc, Sakura zaczęła czuć, iż żyje w cieniu Ino podczas, gdy chciała być z nią na równi. Jakiś czas po dołączeniu do Akademii, Sakura poznała Sasuke Uchihę i zakochała się w nim. Kiedy opowiedziała o tym swoim przyjaciółkom, była zdziwiona tym jak Sasuke był popularny wśród innych dziewcząt. Sakura usłyszała również plotki, że Sasuke lubi dziewczyny z długimi włosami, co sprawiło, że zaczęła zapuszczać swoje włosy, aby móc zwrócić jego uwagę. Kilka lat później, kiedy odkryła, że Ino również jest zakochana w Sasuke, Sakura zerwała z nią przyjaźń, co sprawiło, że powstała między nimi zaciekła rywalizacja o serce młodego Uchihy. W anime, Sakura spotkała się z Ino i wyznała jej swoje uczucia względem niego. Ino potraktowała to jako zakończenie ich przyjaźni, co rozpoczęło niechęć pomiędzy nimi na początku serii. Kiedy Sakura po raz pierwszy próbowała wyznać Sasuke swoją miłość, odrzucił ją, ponieważ nie znał jej. To sprawiło, że dziewczyna uciekła z powodu frustracji i wstydu. Wyładowała swoje negatywne uczucia odrzucenia poprzez uderzenia pięścią w drzewa, co zapoczątkowało narodziny Wewnętrznej Sakury. Osobowość thumb|Wewnętrzna Sakura. Jako dziecko, Sakura była niepewna siebie i bardzo nieśmiała ze względu na rozmiar swojego czoła; próbując zakryć je grzywką. Zmieniło się to wraz z poznaniem Ino, która obroniła ją przed zaczepkami innych i stała się jej przyjaciółką, co miało znaczący wpływ na jej pewność siebie. Na początku części I, Sakura sprawia wrażenie uprzejmej w stosunku do swoich zwierzchników, troskliwej względem swoich kolegów z klasy oraz ogółem pewnej siebie osoby. Czasami okazuje nieśmiałość w pobliżu Sasuke i konkurencyjność względem Ino, lecz w większości przypadków jest dość opanowana. To zastrzeżenie, które choć nigdy nie jest nieszczerze, często maskuje to jak Sakura czuje się naprawdę: w określonych sytuacjach odczuwa zazdrość, gniew, a czasem nawet i chęć popełnienia wykroczeń. Zamiast zobrazować te odczucia innym, rzutuje je wewnętrznie, pozwalając manifestacji tego, kim naprawdę jest — co zostało określone jako — mieć opinie, które Sakura utrzymuje tylko dla siebie. Wewnętrzna Sakura, która objawia się poprzez wykrzyknienie "Shannarō!", jest sensem osobowości odseparowanej od samej Sakury, co w gruncie rzeczy pozwoliło jej na pokonanie techniki Shintenshin no Jutsu. W innych przypadkach, Sakura i Wewnętrzna Sakura są nie do odróżnienia, co często ma związek z Naruto; jeśli Naruto powie lub zrobi coś, co ją zirytuje bądź zdenerwuje, Sakura odpowiada na to przemocą, reakcją, która w innych okolicznościach, może być zawdzięczana właśnie Wewnętrznej Sakurze. thumb|Motywacja Sakury, aby stać się silniejszą.|left Wraz z progresem części I, Sakura staje się coraz bardziej demaskowana przez realia świata oraz trudności, z którymi nie potrafi się zmierzyć, dopóki Wewnętrzna Sakura się z nimi nie upora. Jako uczennica Akademii, odnosi sukcesy poprzez samą naukę, aż do momentu dumy ze swoich osiągnięć, co pozwoliło jej na unikanie fizycznego progresu i tym samym skupieniu się na swoim wyglądzie fizycznym, aby móc zwrócić uwagę Sasuke. Jako shinobi, jednakże, jest to niewystarczające: jej długie włosy, w które włożyła tyle starań, okazały się być ciężarem, który jej przeciwnicy z łatwością mogą wykorzystać przeciwko niej samej; misje nie mogą zostać ukończone za pomocą samej wiedzy książkowej i trzeba być zdolnym do walki, aby inni shinobi nie zabili zarówno jej, jak i jej kolegów z drużyny. To później sprawiło, że Sakura stała się szczególnie rozczarowana sobą, gdyż nie była w stanie brać udziału w żadnych walkach, będąc zmuszoną do polegania na Naruto i Sasuke, aby ją ocalili. Zapragnęła zmiany w sobie, dedykując prawie trzy lata treningowi, aby uczynić siebie tak samo sprawną jak Naruto i Sasuke; w międzyczasie, stała się zdolna do poświęcenia samej siebie, aby chronić ich obu, jednocześnie ceniąc ich bardzo głęboko. Uważa Naruto za model swoich celów, inspirując się jego gwałtownym wzrostem i determinacją, by być przy niej i wszystkich swoich bliskich. Kiedy Sakura odkryła, że jest tak samo niemiła dla Naruto, jak Sasuke zazwyczaj jest dla niej, zaczęła traktować go lepiej, ciesząc się jego osiągnięciami oraz powierzając mu swoje nadzieje i obawy. Wewnętrzna Sakura zostaje ukazana jedynie na początku II części, a potem już nigdy więcej się nie pojawia. Jest to spowodowane tym, że Sakura wreszcie zaczęła być w kontakcie ze swoimi uczuciami i jest w stanie wyrażać swoje myśli, pewność siebie, którą adoptowała w czasie swojego treningu z Tsunade, choć to czyni ją chwilami bardziej emocjonalna i impulsywną, co ma związek z jej pragnieniem dogonieniem siłą Naruto i Sasuke, jej pragnieniem ochrony ich oraz jej potrzeby udowodnienia swojej szlachetności jako ninja, co często prowadzi do impulsywnego atakowania swoich przeciwników i bycia ratowaną przez swoich sojuszników. Jej brutalne lub głośne porywy są, tak jak w I części, niekontrolowane i często skierowane w stronę Naruto, często jako wyraz reakcji jego odmian techniki Oiroke no Jutsu lub jego zaproszeń na randkę oraz wszystkiego, co ona uzna za niestosowne, wraz z momentami, gdy ktoś ją obrazi. Sakura już dłużej nie myśli źle o Naruto, pomimo uważania go za idiotę i jej wcześniejszej surowej i lekceważącej opinii o nim, która czasami się zapala. Obecnie darzy jego zdolności dużym szacunkiem, martwiąc się o jego bezpieczeństwo i samopoczucie do tego stopnia, że z łatwością odczuwa nieznośne poczucie winy i docenia go jako jednego z jej najbliższych przyjaciół. Pomimo krytykowania Naruto za jego zboczoną naturę, sama Sakura posiada zboczoną stronę, czerpiąc przyjemność z czegoś, co nawet sam Naruto uznał za obrzydliwe. Sai ewentualnie pokazuje, iż wierzy, że Naruto zna Sakurę zbyt dobrze dla swojego własnego dobra, często ustawiając się w osobistym niebezpieczeństwie z powodu jego uczuć, aby Sakura była szczęśliwa. To doprowadziło Sakurę do łez, czując się nieznośnie winną za to, przez co musiał przez nią przebrnąć Naruto; i pomimo jej prób przyjęcia odpowiedzialności na siebie w czasie Szczytu, aby spróbować samej zająć się Sasuke, nadal polegała na nim z powodu swoich niepewnych postanowień, które o mało nie kosztowały Sakurę jej własnego życia. Ostatecznie zaczęła robić dla niego wszystko co w swojej mocy, próbując być bardziej solidarna względem niego i jego decyzjom dotyczących Sasuke, usiłując pomóc mu w znoszeniu wyzwań bycia jinchūriki i walcząc po jego stronie kiedy to tylko możliwe. W ustaniu przy tym celu, pomogły jej wpływy Tsunade, która trenowała ją, aby zdobyła lekceważenie względem swoich porażek i silną wolę; jest w stanie postawić siebie w ryzykownej pozycji, aby inni nie potrzebowali zapewniać zwycięstwa swoim sojusznikom. Sakura jest zakochana w Sasuke od czasów dzieciństwa i początkowo skupiała się na zwróceniu jego uwagi ponad wszystko inne. Jej pierwotne zauroczenie nim miało związek z jego wyglądem oraz spokojnym usposobieniem, a jego odrzucenia nie powstrzymywały ją od dalszych prób zdobycia jego uczuć. Po zostaniu drużyną, Sakura dostrzegła wady Sasuke i jego cierpienie, a jej pragnienie zmieniło się na pomaganiu mu w całej swojej mocy, co sprawiło, że ta dwójka stała się sobie bliższa i opiekuńcza względem siebie, co pozwoliło jej uczuciom przekształcić się w prawdziwą miłość. Pomimo bycia wdzięcznym za kochanie go po tym jak wyznała mu swoje uczucia, aby powstrzymać go od ucieczki z Konohy, Sasuke odrzucił ją, lecz podziękował jej przed odejściem. To odrzucenie głęboko wstrząsnęło Sakurą, doprowadzając ją do błagania Naruto, aby sprowadził Sasuke z powrotem do domu, a kiedy Naruto nie udało się tego uczynić, zmotywowała siebie, aby stać się na tyle silniejszą, by móc samodzielnie sprowadzić Sasuke z powrotem. Sasuke, jednakże, stał się zimniejszy względem Sakury i Naruto w II części: okazuje obojętność po spotkaniu się z nimi po ponad dwóch latach rozłąki i w momentach intensywnej nienawiści próbuje zerwać więzy ze wszystkimi, poprzez nawet próbę zabicia ich. Usiłuje odseparować swoje uczucia kiedy Sasuke staje się międzynarodowym kryminalistą, próbując zabić go, by móc zapobiec wojnie, lecz jej miłość względem niego okazała się zbyt wielka, aby pozwolić jej nawet na skrzywdzenie go. Nawet pod koniec Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi, Sakura nadal ma nadzieje, iż może coś dla niego znaczyć. Pomimo popełnionych przestępstw Sasuke, Sakura była w stanie mu wybaczyć, po tym jak szczerze ją przeprosił za to jak bardzo ją zranił. Była również bardzo zdziwiona, gdy okazał znacznie łagodniejszą stronę osobowości względem niej i zaczął dotykać jej czoła, co jest gestem przywiązania i miłości, którą podchwycił od swojego brata. Po poślubieniu Sasuke, Sakura stała się wobec niego bardzo lojalna i zrezygnowała z opuszczenia jego boku, nawet w trakcie ciąży z ich córką, Saradą. Sakura samodzielnie wychowuje Saradę, ponieważ Sasuke z powodu swojej misji, znajduje się daleko od domu od wielu lat, co sprawia, że często upewnia Saradę, że Sasuke kocha je obie oraz, że wróci do domu, gdy jego misja dobiegnie końca. Jest także bardzo cierpliwa i mądra, gdyż jej miłość i cierpliwość względem Sasuke nigdy nie przygasła nawet, gdy opuścił wioskę, choć Sarada była wtedy małym dzieckiem. Jako matka, Sakura jest kochająca i opiekuńcza, mając bardzo bliską relację ze swoją córką, chwaląc ją za jej osiągnięcia oraz upominając ją, gdy zrobi coś złego. Choć Sakura jest bardzo solidarna względem obowiązków Sasuke, jest rozczarowana kiedy on drażni się z nią poprzez rezygnację okazywania jej czułości. Wygląd Sakura posiada jasną skórę, zielone oczy i różowe włosy. W dzieciństwie, stylizowała swoje włosy tak, aby mieć grzywkę, która zakryłaby jej czoło, tym samym zbywając zaczepki jej koleżanek z klasy, które przezywały ją od . Ino Yamanaka doradziła jej zaprzestania tego i skłoniła ją do odsłonięcia włosów, aby było lepiej widać jej twarz. Nieco później w latach uczęszczania do Akademii, zaczęła zapuszczać swoje włosy, ponieważ doszły ją plotki, iż Sasuke Uchiha lubi dziewczyny z długimi włosami. W czasie I części, odkryła, że długie włosy są dużą przeszkodą w sytuacjach walki, więc obcięła je i od tamtego momentu utrzymuje je do długości ramion, czasem związując je w kucyk będąc np. w trakcie pracy. Wraz z wiekiem, Sakura stała się bardzo atrakcyjna, co zauważył sam Jiraiya, porównując jej wygląd do urody Tsunade. Sakura Part I.png|Sakura w części I. Sakura Haruno Shippūden.png|Sakura w części II. Sakura Haruno - Allied Shinobi Forces.png|Sakura podczas Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi. W I części, Sakura nosi czerwoną sukienkę o kroju qipao- w różnych przypadkach zarówno z, jak i bez krótkich rękawiczek - wraz z zamkiem oraz białymi, kolistymi wzorami. Nosi również krótkie, opinające, ciemnozielone legginsy z kaburą na shirukeny wokół jej prawego uda, niebieskie sandały oraz standardowy ochraniacz na głowę z symbolem Konohy, który nosi w sposób podobny do opaski na włosy. Kolorowe ilustracje z mangi z I części, często przestawiały ją z lakierem do paznokci i cieniem do powiek, choć w anime w ogóle nie posiada ich na sobie. W części II, codzienny ubiór Sakury składa się z czerwonego topu, który posiada podobny design do góry jej sukienki noszonej w I części. Dodatkowo, nosi do niego czarne rękawiczki, wysokie sandały na niskim obcasie, czarne szorty pod krótką, szarą spódniczką i szare ochraniacze na łokcie (które są różowe w anime). Materiał jej ochraniacza na czoło został zmieniony na czerwony, zaczęła również nosić ze sobą woreczek medyczny. W czasie Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi, Sakura nosi standardowy mundur shinobi z Konohy. W tym czasie zdobyła również Byakugō no In - pieczęć na czole w kształcie fioletowego rombu, który pozostaje widoczny od tamtego momentu. Sakura - The Last.png|Sakura po zostaniu jōninem. Adult Sakura.png|Dorosła Sakura. Dwa lata po zakończeniu Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi, Sakura nosi czerwoną sukienkę o kroju qipao bez rękawów, która sięga do jej ud i posiadająca białe, koliste wzory, co jest podobne do jej stroju codziennego z I części; jest również przepasana czarnym obi. Nosi krótkie, czarne szorty pod sukienką, czarne rękawiczki oraz szare ochraniacze na łokcie i kolana. Zmieniła również swoje poprzednie buty na regularne, czarne sandały ninji na podwyższonym obcasie. W dorosłości, strój Sakury składa się z sięgającego do kolan, czerwonego topu o kroju qipao bez rękawów, który odsłania jej pępek, a na plecach posiada herb klanu Uchiha. Nosi również jasne spodnie i buty na wysokim obcasie. W czasie walki, Sakura nosi czerwony top, który jest podobny do tego z II części z herbem klanu Uchiha na plecach, ochraniacze na łokcie oraz płaskie sandały. Będąc w domu, często nosi długi, biały fartuch, utrzymując dłuższe i zadbane paznokcie. Obecnie, jej włosy ponownie sięgają jej do ramion, lecz tym razem posiada przedziałek po lewej stronie głowy, spinając jego część czerwonymi spinkami. Kiedy Sarada była małym dzieckiem, Sakura miała znacznie dłuższe włosy, które zazwyczaj związywała w luźny kucyk. Umiejętności thumb|Sakura pokonuje setki mini-klonów Dziesięcioogoniastego. Jako genin, ze względu na główne skupienie się na nauce, Sakurze brakowało doświadczenia w jakichkolwiek umiejętnościach walki, z wyjątkiem podstawowych zdolności, których nauczyła się w Akademii. To znacząco ograniczyło jej rolę w misjach, do tego stopnia, iż często musiała polegać na swoich kolegach z drużyny, Sasuke i Naruto. Będąc zdeterminowaną do zmiany swojej sytuacji, przeszła intensywny, trwający prawie trzy lata trening pod okiem Tsunade. Podążając śladami swojej nauczycielki, inni często postrzegali, że Sakura może nieuchronnie przewyższyć Tsunade, co stało się nawet bardziej oczywiste po uformowaniu przez nią Byakugō no In w czasie Czwartej Światowej Wojny Shinobi. Dwa lata później uzyskała rangę jōnina, potrafiąc samodzielnie pokonać Kido Tsumiki, członka ANBU, będącego pod wpływem Narkotyku Ogoniastej Bestii. W dorosłości, Boruto stwierdził, że Sakura byłaby dobrą kandydatką na zastępcę Naruto jako Hokage. Kontrola Czakry i Sprawność Fizyczna thumb|Sakura niszczy grunt swoją siłą.|left Choć Sakura była rzadko widywania wykonując taijutsu w I części, była w stanie obronić się przed Ino, jedną z najlepszych uczennic w jej klasie. Po odbyciu treningu z Tsunade, taijutsu Sakury uległo poprawie do tego stopnia, iż była w stanie z łatwością pokonać 100 marionetek Sasoriego bez żadnego zadrapania. W dorosłości, była w stanie walczyć w ramię w ramię z posiadaczem Mangekyō Sharingana, Shinem Uchiha. W części I, pomimo nie znania swojej siły, była w stanie wykorzenić maszt ze statku i użyć go jako broni. Sakura również udowodniła, że posiada szybki refleks, będąc w stanie chwycić Obito i udać się do bezpiecznego miejsca, po tym jak z dymensji, którą otworzył wylał się kwas. Co zostało ujrzane w I części, najbardziej określającą zdolnością Sakury była jej biegłość w kontroli czakry. Tak dokładne użytkowanie jej czakry pozwala jej na wykonywanie technik z maksymalną efektywnością i bez utraty dużej ilości czakry. Ze względu na to, Kakashi Hatake stwierdził, że jest ona dobrze dobrana do wykonywania genjutsu. Chociaż nigdy nie była widziana wykonując jakąkolwiek iluzję, często jest w stanie szybko zidentyfikować kiedy genjutsu zostało rzucone, a następnie uwolnić z niego siebie i innych. Po treningu z Tsunade trwającym prawie trzy lata, kontrola jej czakry ogromnie wzrosła, co stało się decydującą częścią jej wielu zdolności. Poprzez skupienie swojej czakry w pięściach (oraz czasami w swoich stopach) i uwolnieniu jej po kontakcie z celem, otrzymuje ona to co Naruto często nazywa "monstrualną siłą". Siła Sakury jest wystarczająca, aby zniszczyć budynki lub podnieść grunt do góry. Dodatkowo, może wysyłać czakrę przez swojej całe ciało i udoskonalić swoją zdolność opierania się miażdżących ataków.thumb|Sakura aktywuje swoją pieczęć.Kolejnym dopełnieniem w treningu Tsunade, było zwiększenie zasobów czakry Sakury, aby zdobyć Byakugō no In, coś co wymagało trzech lat pracy. Po aktywacji pieczęci, Sakura posiada dostęp do całej zgromadzonej czakry, co pozwala jej na wykonywanie technik na większą skalę, w przeciwieństwie do tych, które jest w stanie normalnie wykonywać oraz co najważniejsze, jej fizyczne ataki stały się nawet znacznie potężniejsze. Potrafi również przekazywać swoją czakrę innym. Ninjutsu thumb|left|180px|Sakura i Katsuyu leczą rannych i wycieńczonych. Sakura okazała się być sprawna w shurikenjutsu, potrafiąc przybić spadającego Naruto do drzewa za pomocą kunai z dalekiego dystansu. W II części, Sakura jest w stanie użyć Kuchiyose no Jutsu i tak jak Tsunade, przywołać gigantycznego ślimaka, Katsuyu. Poprzez połączenie z Katsuyu, Sakura może monitorować tych, do których Katsuyu jest przyczepiona, lecząc ich na odległość i uzupełniając ich czakrę w razie konieczności. Potrafi kontrolować żywioły Ziemi, Wody, Yin oraz Yang. Medyczne Ninjutsu thumb|Sakura używa techniki [[Shōsen Jutsu.]] Głównym celem treningu Tsunade, było nauczenie Sakury medycznego ninjutsu, które wymagało jej dopracowanej kontroli czakry. Dzięki temu, Sakura może wyleczyć nawet najbardziej fatalne rany. Tsunade zaznaczyła, że jej sprawność w leczeniu jest wyjątkowo rzadka. Rozprawiając się z wrogiem, który posiada ekstremalnie odporne ciało, może skombinować i wzmocnić swoją czakrę w pięściach, aby jej medyczne ninjutsu uleczyło skutkujące szkody, ewentualnie zabić dotknięte komórki, aby powstrzymać je od większej replikacji. Po aktywacji Byakugō no In, Sakura może sprawić, że jej ciało samo zacznie się leczyć, co sprawia, że nie potrzebuje przerywać leczenia samej siebie lub nie jest oszołomioną przez ilość i stopień obrażeń. W anime, jest w stanie sama przeprowadzić bardzo trudną operację, aby zregenerować brakujący odcinek w ciele osoby. thumb|Sakura wydobywa truciznę.|left Jeśli leczenie okaże się nieefektywne, Sakura może wykonać wcięcia na swoich pacjentach, aby spróbować bezpośrednio wyleczyć ich wewnętrzne organy. Potrafi również wyleczyć tych, którzy zostali otruci, poprzez wydobycie trucizny z ich ciał z równoczesnym naprawianiem jej szkód — coś czego nawet ekspert w truciznach jak Chiyo nie była w stanie uczynić. Aby zapewnić całkowite dojście do siebie, Sakura potrafi stworzyć efektywne antidotum po przeanalizowaniu składników trucizny, nawet dla trucizn, które Sasori uważał, że nikt oprócz niego nie jest w stanie stworzyć na nie antidotum. Jej medyczne kompetencje poszerzają się do także bardziej zaawansowanej medycyny, pozwalając na rozwinięcie jej zdolności w trakcie przeprowadzania autopsji i badania komórek z wiedzą genetyczną. Została nauczona przez Tsunade jak szybko reagować na gaz usypiający oraz przez Shizune jak stworzyć trucizny, które pokryją broń i będą w stanie osłabić lub sparaliżować osobę za pomocą nawet pojedynczego zadrapania. W anime, Sakura nawet stworzyła swoją własną wersję Militarnych Pigułek Żywnościowych, które służą do posiadania bardziej medycznych celów oraz będące łatwiejsze do skonsumowania. W Boruto: Naruto Next Generations,'' nauczyła się także techniki Yuryoku Hensei no Jutsu, choć nie wiadomo z czym ona się wiąże. Inteligencja thumb|Sakura wypełnia część pisemną egzaminu na chūnina bez potrzeby ściągania. W czasach uczęszczania do Akademii, Sakura często uzyskiwała wysokie wyniki w testach. Zawdzięczała to dzięki swojej pracowitości w nauce, przez którą na początku Sakura także miała problemy w sytuacjach walki i z tego powodu została przydzielona do Drużyny 7, by móc polegać na bardziej doświadczonych w walce Naruto i Sasuke, co w zamian, sprawiło, że oni polegali na jej wiedzy. Była w stanie samodzielnie odpowiedzieć na pytania z części pisemnej egzaminów na chūnina, czyli coś czego przeciętny genin nie był w stanie uczynić. Mimo wszystko, inteligencja Sakury czyni ją często przydatną, gdyż jest na tyle obserwacyjna, że potrafi odgadnąć taktykę przeciwników dzięki krótkiej analizie na polu walki lub wydobyciu niewielkich szczegółów z konwersacji i ułożenia ich w całość. Sasuke stwierdził, że jej analityczne zdolności przewyższają nawet jego Sharingan. Posiada świetną pamięć, będąc w stanie szybko poskładać w całość kilka kawałków informacji, które poprzednio usłyszała, aby utworzyć z nich hipotezę. W walce, Sakura często ucieka się do zmylenia swoich przeciwników, zarówno poprzez pozwolenie im na myślenie, że ją przechytrzyli, aby uśpić ich czujność lub pozwalając im myśleć, że pokonali ją, aby tym sposobem mogli zbliżyć się do niej, co daje jej szansę na pokonanie ich za pomocą jednego ciosu. Statystyki Część I Pierwsze Odcinki: Wstęp thumb|left|180px|Drużyna 7.Kiedy Sakura została przydzielona do drużyny 7, sporo czasu przeznaczyła na tym, aby zauważył ją Sasuke, który w rzeczywistości nie był nią zainteresowany. Natomiast Naruto próbował swoich sił u młodej Haruno, lecz również bezskutecznie. Podczas wstępnego treningu z Kakashim, Sakura skupiła się głównie na podążaniu za Sasuke niż pomocy Naruto. Później, Kakashi dał wykład drużynie o współpracy i oznajmił, że żadne z nich nie zdało egzaminu, ponieważ nie współpracowali ze sobą. Kunoichi odważnie odparła, że zawsze będą pracować razem, nawet jeżeli w grę wchodzi złamanie regulaminu. Owa wypowiedź zadowoliła jōnina, dzięki czemu zdali. Drużyna 7 to pierwsza drużyna, która zdała test u surowego Kakashiego. Kraj Fal Sakura towarzyszyła reszcie drużyny podczas ich pierwszej misji w Kraju Fal. Ich zadaniem było eskortowanie budowniczego Tazuny. W międzyczasie Kakashi zaprezentował Ki Nobori no Shugyō, Sakura jako jedyna z trójki opanowała technikę i to za pierwszym podejściem. Dzięki temu, dziewczyna mogła iść odpocząć, zaś Sasuke i Naruto dalej próbowali odpowiednio skoncentrować czakrę i z powodzeniem użyć jutsu. W późniejszym czasie Drużyna 7 została zaatakowana przez Zabuzę i Haku na moście, Sakura jedynie ochraniała Tazune, podczas gdy reszta walczyła z przeciwnikami. Słysząc krzyk Sasuke świadczący prawdopodobnie o jego śmierci, Sakura chciała natychmiast pobiec do Uchihy, jednakże przypomniała sobie Zasadę Shinobi #25, która mówi o tym aby nie okazywać zbędnych emocji przy śmierci towarzysza. Kiedy okazało się, że Sasuke był jedynie w śmiertelnym transie, Sakura była szczęśliwa, że żyje. Misja okazała się sukcesem, Drużyna 7 powróciła do Konohy. Egzamin na Chūnina Gdy Drużyna 7 została przydzielona do Egzaminu na Chūnina, Sakura zaczyna mieć złe przeczucia, czując, że jest zbyt słaba. Jednak po namowie Sasuke, zgodziła się. Podczas pierwszej, pisemnej części egzaminu, Sakura jest jedną z kilku osób, które mogą odpowiedzieć na pytania bez ściągania. Spędza, jednak dużo czasu na zamartwianie się z powodu intelektu Naruto, uważając, że jest za głupi na rozwiązanie choć jednego z zadań. Jednak, pod koniec egzaminu, gdy widzi zawzięcie Naruto, dziewczyna wstawia się za nim i cała drużyna zdaje. thumb|180px|Sakura ścina swoje włosy. Zaraz po rozpoczęciu drugiej części egzaminu, Drużyna 7 zostaje zaatakowana przez Orochimaru. Mimo, iż zarówno Naruto jak i Sasuke dali z siebie wszystko, aby pokonać Orochimaru, jednak oboje pozostają nieprzytomni i Sakura musiała sprawować nad nimi opiekę. Kiedy Drużyna zostaje zaatakowana przez geninów Oto, Sakura próbuje bronić przyjaciół za pomocą wcześniej zastawionych pułapek, jednak napastnicy z łatwością je omijają. Kiedy Drużyna Dosu zwróciła uwagę na Sakurę, uratował ją zdeterminowany Rock Lee. Jednak mimo jego starań, zostaje pokonany i przeciwnicy znów zaatakowali Sakurę. Kin Tsuchi unieruchamia ją, łapiąc za jej różowe włosy, mówiąc, aby mniej czasu wkładała w wygląd, a więcej w jej umiejętności.thumb|Sakura po ścięciu włosów. Przez to, że inni musieli walczyć za nią samą, ponieważ ona nie umiała, Sakura przysięga sobie, że zostanie lepszym ninja. Ścinając swoje włosy, aby uwolnić się od Kin Tsuchi, Sakura zaczęła robić wszystko co mogła, używając przy tym najprostszych technik ninja, a nawet gryząc wroga. Jednak, nagle na polu walki pojawia się Ino z jej drużyną, walcząc aby Sakura mogła odzyskać siły. W tym czasie nieprzytomny dotąd Sasuke, obudził się z Ten no Juin i rozwścieczony pyta się kto ją tak zranił. Uchiha z wyjątkowym okrucieństwem pokonuje napastników. Zauważając u Sasuke dziwne zachowanie spowodowane jego nową mocą, Sakura stwierdza, że ''to nie jest Sasuke i zapłakana podbiega do chłopaka, trzymając go mocno błaga, aby przestał. I w tym czasie Przeklęta Pieczęć znika. thumb|left|180px|Podwójny nokaut Sakury i Ino. W kolejnym etapie, etapie walk Sakura zostaje wybrana do walki z Ino. Po zamienieniu kilki słów, Ino powtarza to co zrobiła jej rywalka i również ścina swoje włosy, utrzymując Sakurę przy przekonaniu, że Ino wypadła z równowagi. Tak naprawdę, Ino ścięła swoje włosy, aby pomóc sobie w walce, przesyłając przez nie własną czakrę, unieruchamiając przy tym Sakurę, co pozwoliło jej na użycie Shintenshin no Jutsu. Podczas przejęcia jej ciała, Ino próbuje zmusić Sakurę do poddania się, jednak dzięki okrzykowi Naruto, Wewnętrzna Sakura wyrzuca Ino z ciała Sakury. Obie dziewczyny, nie mające już czakry, przechodzą do wygrania pojedynku siłą. Jednakże obydwie zadają sobie potężny cios i dalej nie są w stanie walczyć, co prowadzi do remisu. Gdy obie kunoichi wydobrzały, wspólnie zaczęły odbudowywać swoją dawną przyjaźń. Inwazja na Konohę thumb|190px|Sakura kontra Gaara. Miesiąc później, Sakura podczas walki finałowych oglądając i dziwiąc się jak silni są już jej koledzy z drużyny, gdy okazuje się zaczęła się inwazja na Konohę. Sakurze udaje się uwolnić z usypiającego genjutsu Kabuto, które pokryło cały stadion. Przez to i przez pogoń Sasuke za Gaarą, Kakashi mówi Sakurze, aby obudziła resztę przyjaciół i zorganizowała drużynę, która pomoże Sasuke. Gdy już udało się go dogonić, Sakura broni Sasuke przed atakiem Gaary, ryzykując przy tym swoje życie. Gaara używa swojego piasku do unieruchomienia dziewczyny, który powoli zaczął ją dusić. Jednakże, Naruto rozpoczyna walkę z Gaarą, używając postawy Sakury do nie poddania się podczas walki i ratuje ją. Po tym jak Naruto udaje się pokonać Gaarę, Sakura uwalnia się z jego piasku. Później, Haruno dziękuje Sasuke za uratowanie jej, jednak ten tłumaczy, że to nie on ją uratował, lecz Naruto. Wtedy Sakura uśmiecha się do Uzumakiego, nie zauważając przy tym skrzywienia się Sasuke. Dopiero później, możemy dostrzec ją na pogrzebie Trzeciego Hokage. Ściganie Sasuke thumb|left|180px|Sakura płacze z powodu odejścia Sasuke. Czas mijał, a chęć zyskania większej mocy Sasuke narastała, co zaczęło martwić Sakurę, przypuszczając iż chłopak chce opuścić wioskę, aby udać się do Orochimaru. Mimo, że dziewczyna spędzała z nim wiele czasu, starając się go od tego powstrzymać, Sasuke znika. Spodziewając się tego, Sakura spotyka go przy wyjściu z wioski, robiąc wszystko, aby go powstrzymać. Gdy wszystko wskazywało na to, że Sasuke i tak ma zamiar odejść, Sakura oświadcza mu, że go kocha. Mówi, że dla niego mogłaby zrobić wszystko, nawet pomoc mu w zdobyciu mocy. Następnie Sasuke odpowiada jej, że jest denerwująca. W płaczu, Sakura grozi, że wykrzyczy, o jego zdradzie całej wiosce. Sasuke mówi jej zwykłe dziękuje, a potem uderza ją w głowę i opuszcza wioskę. Następnego ranka, Sakura opowiada o wszystkim Kotetsu Hagane i Izumie Kamizuki, którzy informują o tym Tsunade, co prowadzi do utworzenia Drużyny Ścigającej Sasuke. Gdy Naruto i reszta drużyny wyruszają na misję w celu odnalezienia Sasuke, Sakura w ostatniej chwili wychodzi mu na spotkanie. Dziewczyna błaga Naruto o sprowadzenie Sasuke do wioski, wierząc iż on jest jedyną osobą, która może go sprowadzić. Naruto, wciąż patrząc na płaczącą Sakurę, obiecuje ,że sprowadzi Sasuke do domu, co czyni tę obietnicę ważną na całe jego życie. Sakura, słysząc te słowa zaczyna płakać jeszcze bardziej, zdając sobie sprawę, że Naruto wie jak ona się czuje. thumb|180px|Trening Sakury pod okiem Tsunade. Po okazaniu się, że jednak misja sprowadzenia Sasuke do wioski nie powiodła się, Naruto przeprasza Sakurę za jego porażkę, mówiąc, że na pewno dotrzyma danej wcześniej obietnicy. Sakura, zainspirowana determinacją Naruto, odpiera że następnym razem będzie bardziej użyteczna. Zdeterminowana do nie bycia bezużyteczną, Sakura pyta Tsunade czy mogłaby zostać medycznym ninja. Część II Ratowanie Kazekage thumb|135px|Wygląd Sakury w części II. Po tym jak Naruto wrócił do wioski po dwóch i pół latach treningu, Sakura zostaje jednym z pierwszych mieszkańców mogących go przywitać. Była bardzo szczęśliwa, nawet wtedy gdy spostrzegła iż Naruto jest już od niej wyższy. Jednakże, jej szczęście nie trwa długo. Gdy pyta Naruto czy się zmieniła, chłopak odpowiada jej, że wciąż przypomina dawną Sakurę. Wyniki treningu pokazuje wówczas gdy Naruto próbował zaprezentować nową zboczoną technikę Konohamaru. Potem, Kakashi przywrócił dwuosobową Drużynę Kakashiego i przygotował nowy test z dzwoneczkami, jednakże cel pozostał taki sam. Podczas sprawdzianu, oboje mogą zaprezentować swoje nowe umiejętności. Sakura zaskakuje Naruto i Kakashiego swoją nadludzką siłą, której nauczyła się od Tsunade. W efekcie, dwójce udaje się zdobyć dzwonki. Po powrocie ze sprawdzianu, dowiedzieli się o porwaniu Gaary przez Akatsuki. Drużyna Kakashiego została wysłana do Sunagakure aby pomóc w uratowaniu Gaary. Gdy dotarli do wioski, Sakura wykorzystała swoje medyczne zdolności do uratowania Kankurō od trucizny jednego z członków Akatsuki, Sasoriego. Oprócz tego, wykonała również kilka odtrutek na wypadek gdyby ktoś ich potrzebował. Drużyna Kakashiego podążała dalej za Akatsuki, lecz tym razem z Chiyo, doradcą Wioski Piasku. Podczas podróży, Sakura dowiaduje się o tym, że Dziewięcioogoniasty został zapieczętowany w ciele Naruto. Gdy dotarli do kryjówki Akatsuki, drużyna rozdzieliła się, Sakura i Chiyo przeciwko Sasoriemu a Naruto i Kakashi wyruszyli za Deidarą, który miał ciało Gaary. Z powodu iż wszystkie ataki przeciwnika były powiązane z trucizną, a zarówno Chiyo jak i Sasori byli mistrzami marionetek, Chiyo kontrolowała Sakurę jak marionetkę co pozwoliło jej na zbliżenie się do niego i rozbicie jego zbroi, Hiruko. thumb|left|180px|Sakura pokonuje Sasoriego. Ku zdziwieniu Chiyo, Sasori przyzywa lalkę Trzeciego Kazekage i zaczyna stosować jego umiejętność, połączoną z jego własną trucizną. W czasie walki, Sakura, z pomocą Chiyo, analizuje ruchy marionetki i jej ataki aż w końcu ostatecznie udaje jej się ją pokonać. W końcu, Sasori ukazuje swoje prawdziwe oblicze i przyzywa Sto Marionetek, aby walczyć przeciwko Shirohigi: Jikki Chikamatsu no Shū Chiyo. Po tym jak zostaje zapieczętowany przez Chiyo, Sasori wszedł w inną marionetkę i próbował ja zabić, jednak Sakura ją ochroniła, stając się żywą tarczą. Po tym, Chiyo za pomocą marionetek przebiła serce Sasoriego. Gdy jego życie dobiegało końca powiedział, że Sakura umrze, jednak Chiyo udaje się ja uratować. W nagrodę za pokonanie Sasoriego, dziewczyna otrzymuje informacje na temat planów Orochimaru. Gdy spotkały się z Naruto, Sakura próbuje ożywić Gaarę, lecz stwierdza jedynie, że on już nie żyje. Chiyo zbiera resztki siły by ocalić Gaarę i mówi Sakurze aby już nigdy nie narażała życia dla starszej kobiety i że kiedyś prześcignie w sile swoją mistrzynię jako kunoichi. Po pogrzebie Chiyo, Sakura i reszta wracają do wioski. Sasuke i Sai Po powrocie do Konohy do drużyny Kakashiego dołączył Sai, a w zastępstwie za Hatake, tajemniczy kapitan Yamato. Relacje Sakury z Sai'em nie układały się najlepiej, chłopak bowiem przy każdej okazji krytykował jej wygląd, doprowadzając ją do szału. W takim składzie drużyna wyruszyła na kolejną niebezpieczną misję. Na Moście Nieba i Ziemi stoczyli walkę z Orochimaru, a następnie ruszyli w ślad za nim, aby odbić Sasuke. Choć Naruto i Sakura spotkali starego przyjaciela, nie udało im się sprowadzić go z powrotem do Konohy. Hidan i Kakuzu Następnie drużyna Yamato została wysłana, by pomóc Drużynie 10 w walce z Hidanem i Kakuzu. Sakura oraz Sai ruszyli za Shikamaru, który odłączył się od reszty drużyny, by pokonać Hidana. Jednak spóźnili się, gdyż kiedy go znaleźli, ten już pokonał członka Akatsuki. Później Sakura wróciła z resztą drużyny do Konohy, gdzie uleczyła ramię Naruto od skutków nowej techniki. Nieco później, w barze Ichiraku zaoferowała swoją pomoc Naruto, gdyż ten nie mógł jeść z zranioną ręką. Chłopak był zachwycony tą myślą, jednak Sai i Kakashi przeszkodzili mu w tej wspaniałej chwili. Krótko po tym, opuścili bar by znaleźć Konohamaru, który opanował do perfekcji Technikę Replikacji Cienia. Pokazał im różne opcje transformacji, które zrobiły dobre wrażenie na Sakurze. Polowanie na Itachiego thumb|right|180px|Drużyna 7 i 8 wyruszają by ścigać Itachiego. Gdy nowe wiadomości sięgnęły Konohy, że Sasuke zabił Orochimaru, Naruto i Sakura byli pierwszymi by dołączyć do Składu Ośmiu Osób i rozpoczęli poszukiwania. Podczas jej poszukiwania, jedynie zgubiła jednego członka Hebi, Karin, a później przegrupowała się z resztą. Gdy Kiba poczuł zapach Sasuke, grupa podążała za nim, aż do chwili gdy pojawił się Tobi. Sakura wstępnie stwierdziła, że używał on genjutsu lub bunshinjutsu, ale po tym jak Hinata dostrzega, że jego czakra pozostaje w jednym miejscu, a zdołał uciec od robaków Shino, zdała sobie sprawę, że usuwał części swojego ciała z istnienia. Próbowała skierować się razem z drużyną do położenia Sasuke, lecz Tobi zabiera go. Inwazja Paina Kiedy powrócili do Konohy i dowiedzieli się o śmierci Jiraiyi próbowała udobruchać zarówno Naruto jak i Tsunade. Gdy Naruto obwinia Tsunade za śmierć Jiraiyi, Sakura skarciła go. Była później zszokowana słysząc Naruto, który oznajmia, że chce zemsty. Później, próbowała pomóc rozszyfrować wiadomość Jiraiyi, aby dowiedzieć się więcej o liderze Akatsuki, Painie, ale przeszkodził jej atak Paina na wioskę. Po uratowaniu kilku mieszkańców (między innymi Tami) i zabiciu Wielkiego Parecznika, poszła do szpitala Konohy, gdzie prędko została poproszona o poprowadzenie medycznego frontu, ochraniając budynek i lecząc rany, na tyle ile mogła, zadziwiając Chōjiego swoim dowództwem i zdolnościami. thumb|left|180px|Sakura dziękuje Naruto. Gdy Pain zniszczył, Sakura została uratowana przez Katsuyu. Gdy widzi zniszczoną wioskę, krzyczy za Naruto by uratował wszystkich. Po powrocie Naruto, Sakura mogła jedynie przyglądać się jak Naruto próbował pokonać Sześć Ścieżek. Była zaniepokojona gdy Naruto wszedł w swoją sześcioogoniastą formę i była zaskoczona, widząc jak Hinata zaryzykowała życie by go uratować, ponieważ go kocha. Potem, leczy Hinatę, i patrzy jak Pain, pokonany i nawrócony przez Naruto, ożywia wszystkich, którzy zginęli podczas jego ataku. Gdy Naruto powraca do wioski po rozmowie z Nagato, Sakura uderza go, nazywając lekkomyślnym za to, że zupełnie sam zdecydował się walczyć z Painem, lecz potem przytula go i dziękuje mu za ratunek. Szczyt Pięciu Kage Opiekuje się ona później razem z Shizune nieprzytomną Tsunade. Po pewnym czasie przychodzi do niej Sai, który mówi jej wprost ile krzywdy przynosi ona swym samolubnym postępowaniem Naruto. Opowiada o narzuconej przez nią na niego obietnicy, która stała się swego rodzaju klątwą. Po chwili zjawia się także Shikamaru, left|thumb|Konoha 11 spotyka się, by podyskutować o Sasuke.który w imieniu reszty młodych shinobi Konohy przedstawia plan mający na celu zajęcie się zdegenerowanym Sasuke, co pomóc ma uniknąć wojen, zemsty i potyczek między wioskami. Płacząca Sakura zdaje sobie ostatecznie sprawę z błędów jakie popełniała i razem z Kibą, Saiem i Lee wyrusza dothumb|Grupa Sakury przybywa do Kraju Żelaza. kraju Żelaza by porozmawiać z Naruto. Stara się przekonać Uzumakiego mówiąc mu, że go kocha, jednak plan ten na niewiele się zdaje, gdyż Naruto wie, że jej słowa są nieszczere. Urażona Haruno odchodzi z resztą thumb|left|180px|Ponowne spotkanie Drużyny Siódmej.„delegacji” i prosi Kibę by ten pomógł jej odszukać Sasuke. Gdy ten go odnalazł Sakura uśpiła drużynę pościgową, a ona sama odnalazła Sasuke i chciała do niego dołączyć, był to jednak tylko spisek,thumb|Sakura powala Zetsu w ciele Nejiiego. gdyż chciała go zabić lecz nie dała rady, wtedy Sasuke zaatakował, ale Naruto wkroczył i ją uratował. Po całym zajściu, gdy dowiedziała się, że Tsunade się obudziła więc postanowiła poinformować o tym różne osoby w tym Naruto. Czwarta Wielka Wojna Shinobi Przed rozpoczęciem Czwartej Wielkiej wojny Shinobi — razem z Might Guyem, Rockiem Lee oraz Kakashim Hatake — została przydzielona do trzeciej dywizji (walczącej w zwarciu i na krótki dystans). W czasie wojny leczy ona rannych w obozie. W pewnym momencie okazuje się, że doszło do potrójnego morderstwa.thumb|left|Sakura podczas Czwartej Wielkiej Wojnie Shinobi Sakura twierdzi, że szpieg jest jednym z przebywających w obozie. Neji ma go odnaleźć za pomocą Byakugana. Kiedy wchodzi on do jednego z namiotów, pyta przebywających tam gdzie jest Sakura. Twierdzi on, że zauważył kogoś podejrzanego. Za każdym razem znajdował się on blisko Sakury. Otrzymawszy wiadomość o tym, gdzie znajduje się kunoichi zabija swoich informatorów. To Neji był owym szpiegiem. W tym samym czasie Sakura otrzymuje list miłosny od pewnego shinobi. którego chwilę wcześniej uleczyła. Dziękuje mu, ale jednocześnie powiadamia go, thumb|Sakura i Shizune przeprowadzają sekcję zwłok Zetsu.że jest w jej życiu ktoś inny, kadr pokazujący Sasuke(jako myśl Sakury) uwidacznia że Sakura nadal go kocha nawet pomimo jego zatracenia się w nienawiści. Po chwili do jej namiotu wraca Neji. Oboje wdają się w rozmowę, podczas której Neji wziął Tonton za człowieka. Próbuję podejść Sakurę pod pretekstem bolącej ręki, jednak ona wykrywa spisek i powala go jednym, potężnym ciosem. Okazuje się, że Neji to Zetsu. Gdy ten pyta się jej, skąd wiedziała, odpowiada "Świnie nie mają rąk". Sakura zostawia go ze strażnikami, a sama powiadamia dowództwo. thumb|Sakura uderzająca w głowę Naruto. Podczas walki z Jūbim, Sakura leczy rannego, wyczerpanego Naruto. Gdy na polu bitwy pojawia się Czwarty Hokage, dziewczyna nie rozpoznaje go, lecz natychmiast zauważa, że jest pod wpływem Edo Tensei. Minato przedstawia się i zapewnia, że jest po dobrej stronie, dziękuje Sakurze za uzdrowienie na Naruto i pyta, czy jest jego dziewczyną. Słysząc twierdzącą odpowiedź ze strony Naruto, uderza go w głowę. Epilog Lata później, Sasuke wrócił do wioski i ożenił się z Sakurą. Później Sakura urodziła córkę - Saradę. Podczas epilogu, Sarada wraca do domu, gdzie znajduje matkę sprzątającą ich dom. Sarada pyta matkę, czy ma rację w stwierdzeniu, że chłopcy są głupi. Zdziwiona i zakłopotana Sakura pyta ją, czy mówi ona o Boruto. Sarada zauważa, że zarówna ona, jak i syn Uzumakiego mają ze sobą coś wspólnego - skomplikowane relacje z ojcem. Gry wideo Ciekawostki * Imię "Sakura" dosłownie oznacza "kwiat wiśni" (桜), kwiat który jest miłowany w Japonii ze względu na jego piękno i prawie tragicznie krótki okres żywotności (niegdyś kwiaty wiśni były nawiązywane do samurajów). Służy także jako narodowy kwiat Japonii. Jej nazwisko "Haruno" oznacza w "wiosenne pole" (春野). W języku japońskim, jej pełna nazwa może być interpretowana jako "wiosenne pole kwiatów wiśni" (春野桜, haruno sakura) lub "kwiaty wiśni wiosną"(春の桜, haru no sakura). * Sakura jest jedyną postacią poza Naruto, która wystąpiła we wszystkich filmach kinowych i odcinkach specjalnych. *Sakura była pierwszą osobą której Sasuke zwierzał się z przeżyć swojego dzieciństwa. *Sakura, tak jak Hiruzen, są jedynymi postaciami w serii, które były niegdyś uczniami dwóch Hokage. Hiruzen był członkiem Drużyny Tobiramy oraz uczniem Hashiramy Senju, Pierwszego Hokage. Podobnie, Sakura była członkiem Drużyny Kakashiego, a także uczennicą Tsunade, Piątej Hokage. * Według databooków: ** Hobby Sakury to granie w gry logiczne oraz przypominanie sobie nowo poznanego materiału z zakresu medycyny. ** Chciałaby rewanżu z Ino. ** Ulubionymi potrawami Sakury są pierogi ze słodką pastą z czerwonej fasoli , umeboshi oraz anmitsu (popularny japoński deser) podczas, gdy nie przepada za pikantnymi potrawami. ** Sakura ukończyła 34 oficjalne misje, w tym: 12 rangi D, 9 rangi C, 6 rangi B, 7 rangi A i 0 rangi S. **Ulubionym powiedzeniem Sakury, według pierwszego datebooka jest: , a jej ulubionem słowem według drugiego i trzeciego datebooka jest: . * Według jej profilu postaci w Boruto: ** Jej atrybuty to: 100 w sile, 155 w negocjacjach, 173 w czakrze, 174 w inteligencji, 133 w percepcji i 140 w zręczności. ** Otrzymała również ocenę umiejętności w tych obszarach: *** Odporność na leki: ★★★★☆ *** Walka wręcz: ★★★★★ *** Medyczne Ninjutsu: ★★★★★ Cytaty * (Do siebie na temat Naruto) * (Do siebie) * (Do Sasuke) * (Do Chiyo) * (Na temat Naruto i Sasuke) * (Do Zjednoczonych Sił po byciu zainspirowaną przez Naruto) * (Do Naruto udzielając mu pierwszej pomocy) * (Do swojej córki) Źródła Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Medyczni Ninja